


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

by casstayinmyass



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lefou, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Gay Character, Drunk Sex, Drunk confessions, Drunkenness, Emotionally Repressed, Explicit Sexual Content, Gaston Has A Serious Praise Kink, Gaston's Tavern, Lefou Doesn't Deserve This, Lefou Has An Authority Kink, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Gaston, lots of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Drunken confessions turn into drunken actions, and Lefou wonders if he's not dreaming as Gaston presses him against a wall and whispers everything he missed the last seventeen years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idea credit to the amazing fanart of @sincoe on tumblr.

It usually wasn’t like this.

Usually, it started with a few mugs and Gaston’s drunken confessions of love or lust for chaser women around town. After a couple years, it became Belle whom he continuously confessed his love for, and their nights in the tavern became even more painful for Lefou. But he just gave his advice, got himself drunk too, and pretended later that Gaston had taken him home, not Marie, in place of Belle, from down the road.

Tonight, it was different. Something felt out of sorts, as if Gaston’s laughs were a little weaker, as if his thoughts were elsewhere. Sometimes, he had nights like this, Lefou noticed- sobriety within the many glasses of alcohol pounded back. These were the nights Gaston thought of the war, and the nights where Lefou found it most appropriate to retell stories of his military chivalry to all the villagers who knew the stories well, yet enjoyed them more each time. 

But tonight, Lefou’s praise wasn’t affecting his friend the way it usually did... it could be because Gaston had faced another scathing rejection that day, or it could be because he was loosening up more than he normally let himself. 

“Lefou,” Gaston proclaimed, slapping his friend on the shoulder, “You’re the best.” Lefou’s spirits skyrocketed- they always did when Gaston actually complimented him back- rare occurrence. “How is it that no girl has snatched you up yet?”

Lefou paused, watching his best friend’s eyes… how his long eyelashes would flutter on eyelids that periodically drooped. He watched his pink lips curling around the mug as he took another swig, and wondered how one man could be so stupidly handsome. Lefou's eyes fell to the stubble around his mouth, up his jaw, up to his perfectly coiffed hair that never seemed out of place. Then, he allowed himself to gaze down over Gaston’s heaving chest, as Gaston was probably too drunk by now to notice. His shirt was open tonight in the heat, and Lefou noticed the small scar over the top of his right pectoral- he remembered that scar from war.

“Hm?” the tall, brawny man reminded Lefou of his question, and Lefou sat forward a little. Was this the right time to tell him?

  _Would it ever be?_

“I don’t know, they say I’m clingy, but I don’t get it,” Lefou went with, biting his lip.

“Clingy?” Gaston repeated, a slight slur in his voice, “Mmm… I suppose I can see that.”

Lefou frowned a little, but Gaston let out a laugh, row of white teeth on display.

“In a good way.”

“Good… good to know,” Lefou tried to smile, chuckling awkwardly. Gaston had his hand on Lefou’s shoulder still, and his hand was rubbing deep ministrations into the tense muscle there.

“Lefou…” Gaston started again, almost hesitant this time, but eventually chose to polish off his beer instead of finishing.

Lefou continued to watch him closely, then started to rise. “Well, it’s getting late-"

“I love you so much, you know.”

Lefou just about spit his drink, falling back into his seat.

“Are you all… alright, Lefou?” Gaston asked, barely able to coherently comfort his friend in his state.

“I’m,” Lefou mumbled, suppressing his noises of utter disbelief and joy as Gaston rested his head on Lefou’s shoulder, nuzzling in closer. Lefou almost felt dirty for enjoying this, as if he was taking advantage of his friend’s drunken stupor to fulfill his own fantasy… but then again, he wasn’t exactly forcing Gaston to play with his hair like a lovesick boy. If that physical contact wasn’t enough, the tall hunter began to stroke his fingers across Lefou’s cheek, and took to playing with another errant curl falling there.

“I really think we should…” Lefou breathed, looking at the door, but he didn’t quite know how he wanted to end that sentence.

“So do I,” Gaston nodded, and stood up, grabbing Lefou by the hand. Lefou stammered something, and almost tripped over his feet as he followed Gaston to the door. They weren’t even ten feet out before Gaston grabbed Lefou by the wrists and slammed him up against the wall of the tavern.

“H-here?” Lefou murmured, looking around. It was dark, but not dark enough to protect Gaston’s reputation, in his opinion.

“Can’t wait,” Gaston simply replied by way of breathless heave, and tucked Lefou’s hair back to mouth along his neck.

“Okay, wow,” Lefou said softly. It appeared that he hadn’t been the only one harbouring frustration, or so he could tell by the intimidating bulge in Gaston's breeches. 

“Turn around,” Gaston whispered, and Lefou quickly did as he asked, shoving down the slight twinge of disappointment. _What, you expected him to want you facing each other?_ he taunted himself, _staring into each other's eyes like Romeo and Juliet?_ Lefou then sighed in bliss as he felt his friend’s hardness rub against his hip from behind.

“Gaston-" Lefou began to murmur, but Gaston silenced him with fingers wrapping around his neck.

“Unbuckle yourself.”

Lefou swallowed, anticipation eating him up, and when he did finally get his breeches down, he was as hard as Gaston, even more desperate.

“So lovely,” Gaston mused, voice low and rough with arousal as he dragged a finger along Lefou’s skin, “Can’t believe I haven’t had you at least once before.”

 _I’ve been right here in front of you this whole time, yours for the taking,_ Lefou wanted to scream, but this simply came out as an effeminately gasped, “Take me, Gaston.”

Lefou was again silenced by the strong grip around his neck. He could hear the sounds of Gaston taking himself out of his pants and spitting in his hand, and craved to turn and look at what he imagined having nearly every night. But, he remained pressed against the wall, Gaston’s fingers slowly teasing him and-

“Ohhhh,” the smaller man managed, and Gaston smirked behind him, stretching his friend's hole. He was tight, but not as tight as some of the virgins he had fucked... Gaston got the impression that Lefou must understand himself enough to know what he needed to do for pleasure.

The ex-captain let out a low hum, lining himself up as best he could with somewhat double vision. He then ripped open Lefou’s waistcoat hungrily and pulled down his shirt to reveal his bare shoulder, and sank his teeth into the soft flesh there. A couple of villagers came stumbling out of the tavern, so Gaston reached around to hold his hand over Lefou’s mouth. When they were gone, he let go, and Lefou arched his back as Gaston probed him further open.

“How am I doing?” Gaston slurred, and Lefou almost laughed. Even in the heat of the moment, the man needed praise and validation.

“So good,” he panted, and, confidence sufficiently bolstered, Gaston finally smirked and pushed in. Lefou shrieked a little, then remembered to keep his voice down.

"Is this what I've been missing?" Gaston murmured, moaning softly as his head rolled back, and Lefou squeezed his eyes shut, wanting so badly to believe this wasn't the alcohol talking. Soon, the two had a rhythm going- Gaston pounded in full force, Lefou loving every minute of it. This was all he ever wanted…

This, possibly, and something a little more; something Lefou doubted Gaston could give, but after tonight's miracle, he'd be willing to believe enchanted teapots really did exist. 

“How about now?” Gaston asked, as Lefou was once again shoved against the stone wall with a thrust.

“My god, you’re amazing,” Lefou nodded, “Yeah, don’t stop…”

“Mmm, but what would you do if I _did_ stop?” Gaston asked hazily, quirking a sexy brow, “If I left you like this, _hard_ and begging for me?”

“I…” Lefou moaned, “Please don't..."

"What would you do?"

"I'd… hit you.”

“You’d hit me?” Gaston asked, amused.

“Yes,” Lefou growled, pushing back into Gaston’s next thrust defiantly, and the tall man groaned at the flash of disobedience. “Please may I come now, sir?” Lefou asked, and Gaston’s jaw clenched in arousal at the title. After a minute, he spoke.

“Lefou, we’re dearest of friends,” Gaston smiled wickedly, “We confide in one another, have lived through hell together. Address me as you would. _Say my name_. I know you want to.”

“Oh, Gaston,” Lefou said desperately, gasping as he felt himself approach.

“Yes, that’s it,” Gaston coaxed, his brow furrowing as he felt himself begin to throb as well. Lefou felt Gaston's cock pulsing inside of him, so he decided to finish the job with a bang.

“You are the greatest lover I’ve ever taken, Gaston. You’re huge, you’re fast, like a predator and I _love_ it, I love you claiming me like I’m nothing but game." His fists tightened as he slammed them into the wall. "And everyone knows who comes out on top when you accept a challenge.” Gaston’s thrusts were beginning to speed up, and Lefou grinned, knowing what it did to the man. “I’m so lucky to feel your big cock inside of me, filling me up like this. _Anyone_ would be so lucky.” 

Gaston let out a feral growl, and tugged Lefou’s hair back. Lefou let out his own shaky moan, and came against the wall in spurts. Gaston felt Lefou’s orgasm, how his friend shuddered under his touch like just another brothel maid but _different_ , and that pushed him over the edge as well.

After they had come down, Gaston softened and pulled out. Lefou righted himself, wiping off the wall and pulling his ripped waistcoat back up over his shoulder to cover the bite marks and hickeys- he didn’t even want to think of the stitching nightmare this would be. Gaston buttoned up his breeches, taking a deep, satisfied breath, and ran a hand through his hair. He seemed to have sobered up much more now, and Lefou gazed into his eyes hopefully, offering a small smile. Gaston took his hands, and Lefou waited expectantly for the confession. They stared at each other, Gaston almost, _almost_ leaning down to brush their lips together… then his grip tightened, a cold scowl developing on his lips.

“Let me get one thing straight,” he said quietly, “Belle is the woman I’m going to marry.”

With that, he looked around, and set off home. Left alone in the moonlight with Gaston’s markings all over his body and the evidence of their intimacy dripping out of him, Lefou watched him leave, and straightened his back.

“Belle is the woman he’s going to marry,” he told himself, “But I’m the man he’s going to fuck.” 

Going his own way home, Lefou slicked his own hair back just as Gaston had, smiled assuredly, and convinced himself that's truly all he wanted.


End file.
